Accidents
by Eclair1998
Summary: No matter what InuYasha does, he just can't stop breaking things. This story includes spankings. Note: this story is a sequence to A New Punishment and Class Mistakes in that order. Please write reviews.
1. Can't Stop Making Mistakes

Can't Stop Making Mistakes

"Sota, I'm going to go hang out with my friend at Wacdonold. Please watch InuYasha for me. Don't let him get in any trouble, OK," said Kagome.

Sota nodded. "You can count on me, sis."

"Humph," said InuYasha.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the half demon. "Oh, and InuYasha, don't go anywhere near my room."

"Fine," he said.

"I'm serious." InuYasha gulped and cringed. Kagome gave InuYasha the deaths stare until she thought he understood she was indeed serious. After that, she ran out the door.

Sota turned to face InuYasha. "So what do you want to do?"

InuYasha shrugged. "What is there to do?"

Sota thought for a second. "We can play soccer."

"Soccer? What's that?"

"I'll show you. Let me just find my ball first."

Sota ran to the family storage room. InuYasha followed. He rummaged through the boxes filled with sports equipment but could not find it. He then ran to his room with InuYasha not far behind. He threw the cover off his bed, emptied his closet, and dumped everything out of his school bag. He still found nothing.

"Where did I put my ball?" Sota asked himself. He thought and thought, and then a memory was triggered. "Oh, yeah. I left it in Kagome's room after I showed her my medal from my soccer tournament."

Sota began to run towards his sister's room; however, he was quickly stopped when InuYasha said, "Hold on. Didn't Kagome tell us _not_ to go in her room?"

Sota shrugged. "No, she only told _you _not to go in there, but I'm only going to get my ball." He then turned, rushed out his room, and barged into Kagome's.

InuYasha considered what he had said. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess it wouldn't hurt. It'll only take a second. _He then followed Sota.

Both guys were now in Kagome's room. Sota immediately started searching for his ball. He looked on top of her bed and under it. He looked under her desk and on top of it, but he just could not find his ball. While Sota was scrambling to find his soccer ball, InuYasha's eyes toured the room. They soon caught an object he had never seen before laying on Kagome's desk. He slowly began to inch his way towards it. When he was about half a foot from it, he reached out his hand and picked it up. The object had four legs, a tunnel as a belly, a diamond-like pattern, and a pointy tip at the head.

"Hey, Sota," InuYasha began. "What is this? It feels like clay."

When he heard the word clay, Sota sprang up from where he was and screamed, "Put that down!"

InuYasha was startled. The clay object flew into the air. InuYasha scrambled to catch it, but when he thought he had it, it flew in the air again. The clay object kept slipping out of InuYasha's hands, and InuYasha's butterfingers continued to lose its grip on it. Finally, the clay object landed safely in his arms. InuYasha let out a sigh of relief. He gently placed the object back on the desk and turned to face and growl Sota.

"Damn it, Sota!" he yelled. "You know what happened last time you startled me like that. I was spanked by Kagome remember."

"At least you didn't drop it. Kagome was working for hours on that project. Just imagine what she would have done to you if you had dropped it."

InuYasha began rolling his shoulders, making them go in circular motions. "Yeah. My butt would be fri-" InuYasha's elbow hit the clay object and caused it to fall onto the floor and shatter. InuYasha and Sota's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

Sota sluggishly walked over to InuYasha's side. He looked at the shattered clay, dumbfounded, then back at InuYasha who was shaking. "You might want to go wait outside."

InuYasha slowly turned towards the door. He walked out Kagome's room and went down the stairs. On the outside, he looked calm, cool, and collected. Nevertheless, on the inside, InuYasha was screaming with worry and fear.

_Oh, no!_ he thought_. If Kagome sees that . . . oh no. _InuYasha put his hand on his backside._ But it was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose. Maybe she'll understand._

While InuYasha waited outside, Sota rummaged through a pile of junk in Kagome's closet until he finally found his soccer ball. He then ran to the worried and nervous InuYasha and began teaching him the sport. This began to calm him down a little. Sota told InuYasha that he was unable to use his hands. He had to only use his feet. The object of the game was to kick the ball into the other team's goal.

"You also want to kick with the side of your feet like this." Sota kicked the ball. "Do you understand, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, I got it. It reminds me of a game I used to play when I was a kid."

Sota placed the ball on the ground. "I'll go first."

Sota began to run with the ball, shuffling his feet as he ran towards InuYasha's goal. InuYasha bent down into a defensive stance and tried to kick the ball, but Sota quickly turned on him. He kicked as hard as he could and shot it passed InuYasha.

"Score!" yelled Sota as he jumped with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was a lucky shot. My turn now."

Sota kicked the ball to InuYasha, and with quick speed, he took off with the ball. Sota was off guard. He began chasing InuYasha, but it was useless. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. InuYasha used that as an advantage and kicked the ball. However, instead of kicking with the side of his foot, he kicked with his toes. That caused the ball to fly through the air instead of hover on the ground. Sota and InuYasha's eyes followed the ball. It crashed straight through Kagome's window.

"Uh oh," they both said. They both glanced at each other, and then back at the window. All of InuYasha's worries were back.

"I'm going," said InuYasha.

"Going where?" Sota thought that he might run back to the feudal era to run from Kagome.

"Where do you think?" he said as he jumped into the air. "I'm going to go get the ball."

"Wait a sec, InuYasha," yelled Sota. But it was too late. InuYasha was already in Kagome's room, so all he could hear was, "Watch . . . bike . . . careful!"

InuYasha avoided the broken glass scattered all over the floor. When he saw the strange clay object broken and shattered like the glass, he froze. _This is bad, _he thought. _Kagome told me not to go in her room, but I didn't listen. What will she do if she sees this mess? What if that thing was important to her? What will she do to me? _InuYasha began to remember he's previous mistakes and punishments. The thought made him shiver.

He reached out, grabbed the ball, and shook the thoughts away. _Maybe this can be a good thing. I could say the soccer ball knocked it over, so I shouldn't worry. It was all an accident anyway. Maybe she'll understand._

InuYasha stuck his head out the shattered window and yelled out to Sota. "Here! Catch!" He threw the soccer ball out the window. Sota caught it.

As InuYasha jumped out the window, Sota screamed, "Wait, InuYasha!" But it was too late. InuYasha had already jumped out the window. "Oh no!"

InuYasha didn't understand why Sota was yelling for him to stop until his feet crashed down on something. He felt the object bend and crack underneath him. When he looked at Sota, he saw that he had a shocked and scared look on his face. "Sota, what's your problem?" Sota sluggishly pointed underneath InuYasha's feet. InuYasha followed his finger and froze. He quickly jumped off of the object and stood where Sota was standing.

"Oh no," InuYasha whispered. In front of him was a pile of bent and cracked metal. Metal that used to be a bike. "Please tell me that wasn't Kagome's."

"What do you mean 'Please tell me that wasn't Kagome's'? I told you it was."

"When the hell did you tell me that?"

"Before you jumped into Kagome's room, I said, 'Watch out, InuYasha. Kagome's new bike is underneath her window. So be careful.'"

InuYasha's mouth dropped. He remembered the last time he broke Kagome's new bike. She was enraged and told InuYasha to sit so many times that the bike's kick stand pierced him in the spleen. There was no telling what Kagome would do now that she had a belt.

"Can't you fix the bike?!" asked Sota.

"The last time I tried to, I was scolded and my face was planted into the ground."

"W-Well maybe you can try making those diamonds with your sword again. You've been practicing with it right? Maybe you can make them this time."

"Good idea, Sota."

InuYasha removed his sword from its sheath. The last time he tried to create diamonds with his atomit barrage technique, it turned into the wind scar, so this time he tried to put extra focus into it. InuYasha closed his eyes and imagined his sword doing as he commanded. When he heard Sota say, "Cool," he opened his eyes. His sword was covered with diamonds.

"Alright," said InuYasha. "Sota, stand back." Sota took about ten steps back before InuYasha swung his Tetsuseiga into the air. The diamonds flew off of his sword.

"You did it, InuYasha!" cheered Sota.

InuYasha snickered, but when he saw the diamonds falling towards them, he quickly grabbed Sota and moved him to a safe place - the roof. The two watched as the diamonds crashed into the house where the kitchen was.

Sota screeched. "Mom's not going to be happy when she sees this!"

InuYasha threw his hands to his head and screamed, "KAGOME'S GOING TO KILL ME!"


	2. Unexpected and Unwanted Welcome

Unexpected and Unwanted Welcome

It was around four-thirty in the evening. Kagome had just walked up the last step of the stairs to the shrine when she saw it. A fog of dust and smoke formed in the area of her house where the kitchen was. Her eyes widened. _Please don't be a fire_, she thought. Kagome began to rush to her house with posthaste.

While Kagome was running towards the kitchen, InuYasha and Sota were scrambling to clean up as much evidence as they possibly could, but when Sota was trying to clean up the kitchen, InuYasha was running around the house finding belts and hiding them. Once that was complete, he continued cleaning with Sota.

They collected all the remaining atomits and hid them in the sports storage room. They then ran up the stairs and began to clean up the glass in Kagome's room.

"Hold on," InuYasha stopped cleaning up the glass when his hands touched the clay.

Sota threw a handful of glass inside a plastic bag, and then shot a "what are you thinking" look at InuYasha. "What? Are you telling me to stop? Kagome can be here at any minute."

"Kagome's already here. I can smell her."

"My sister is _here_?!" Sota shot up onto his feet and ran for the door, but InuYasha grabbed him by the shirt. Sota struggled to get free.

"Hold on, Sota. We can leave the glass and clay scattered all over the floor so it could look like the ball knocked it over." Sota stopped struggling. He considered InuYasha's plan.

"That could actually work. But Kagome's a smart girl. What happens if she figures it out?"

"Don't worry about that, kid. Let's just hope she doesn't."

"'Let's just hope I don't' what?"

Sota and InuYasha froze. Sota's teeth began to chatter while InuYasha began to sweat. The two instinctively shot themselves of the ground and turned both their backs to the desk to hide what was not there. In front of the two nervous wrecks stood an angry girl. Her arms were folded, yet a phone was gripped in one hand.

"Uh. . . uh hey, sis," Sota said nervously. "W-What are you doing here?"

Kagome shot an evil and irritated look to her little brother. In a serious, low, and scary tone, she said, "I live here, but if you were wondering why I was standing in my own room, it's because I was looking for my little brother. Plus, I saw a window that was, for some reason, broken! And for some strange reason, the bike that was resting under it is somehow A WILLIAM BOWIE SCULPTURE!" Kagome's voice fluctuated. It made both InuYasha and Sota jump. "Here." Kagome stretched out the phone towards her brother.

Though he was confused, Sota grabbed it. "What's this for?"

"Since the kitchen mysteriously blew up, I called mom so she could go out and buy us some dinner. She's on the phone, so get out my room and tell her what you want."

Sota gulped and nodded. He walked out into the hallway before gaving InuYasha a concerned look. Then Kagome slammed her room door. Now it was just her and InuYasha.

Sweat streamed down InuYasha cheeks. He could feel the anger surrounding Kagome. It was like a bonfire was burning inside and outside of her. Fear was keeping him from running away.

Kagome walked past InuYasha without a word, avoided the broken pieces of glass, and began to analyze her broken window. She then crouched on the floor. Her eyes scanned her glass covered floor and froze when she saw a clay piece on the floor. Her flames grew bigger. InuYasha gulped and slowly slid closer to the window. Kagome noticed this.

"Sota, come back in here!" yelled Kagome. After a couple seconds, Kagome's little brother came through her door.

"W-What do you need, sis?"

It didn't take Sota very long to come into Kagome's room. That told her two things: Sota was already off the phone with their mom, and he was trying to eaves drop.

Kagome stood and crossed her arms. She glanced at Sota and peered at InuYasha. "I have four questions for the both of you." Sota and InuYasha began to squirm. They knew Kagome would haul off on them if they did even one wrong action. "First question: What happened to the kitchen?"

The room was silent. Both Sota and InuYasha started to get fidgety.

"Umm, well you see," Sota began. "I-InuYasha was telling me about his sword and the cool things he could do with it, s-so I, uh, asked him to show me."

"R-Right," added InuYasha. It wasn't a total lie.

Kagome looked at the two with suspicion. "OK," she said sarcastically. "Next question: What happened to my window?"

Sota looked at InuYasha for support. "S-Sota, um," InuYasha began. "He wanted to teach me soccer, and I-I, um, accidentally kicked it into your window."

"Uh huh," Sota added. At least that was the truth.

Kagome merely glowered at them before moving on. "Third question: What happened to my bike?"

InuYasha sucked in a deep breath. "I . . . I-I uh . . . didn't know . . . it was under your window till . . . I jumped out of it." He paused. Kagome was about to ask him why he was in her room, but then he quickly added, "I had to get the soccer ball."

She shook her head, shaming them. "Alright, then. One more question: What happened to my project?"

Sota and InuYasha jumped at the question. They both started to shake.

"Um, well you see, sis," began Sota, but he was then rudely interrupted by InuYasha.

"Um, well, you see . . . when I, uh, kicked the ball into the window, I-I think the ball knocked it over."

Kagome gave InuYasha and evil and strict glare. She knew he was lying. She moved her eyes to face her brother. Her feet began to move towards him until she was hovering over him. "Now, Sota," she began. "If you even try to lie like InuYasha just did, I swear, I will go into your school and embarrass you bad that you will never live it down with your classmates. Also, I will make you feel so miserable that you will constantly live in frustration and guilt to the point to where you lose your girlfriend. Got it?"

When Sota heard the words "lose your girlfriend," he couldn't help but spill the beans. And his words ran like a road runner.

"It was all InuYasha! You told him not to go in your room but he went in there anyway and knocked over your Eiffel tower project. Then he didn't listen to me when I told him to kick with the side of his foot and he kicked the soccer ball with his toes and it went through your window. He planned to lie and tell you that the soccer ball knocked over your project but it was him. Then we tried to make diamonds with his sword so he could pay you back but he blew up the kitchen instead so none of this is my fault!" Sota was trying to catch his breath. He was speaking so fast that most of his sentences were run-ons.

"You're the one who told me to pay Kagome back!" screamed InuYasha.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm not the one who blew up the kitchen!" defended Sota. InuYasha shut his mouth.

Kagome's flames of irritation and anger spread throughout the whole room. She had heard enough. She walked passed InuYasha and Sota with fake composer plastered on her face. Kagome stormed out of her room and went straight to the closet that was holding the black belt. However, when she opened the closet doors, she was welcomed with none - no belts what so ever. She then ran into Sota's room and checked his closet. No belts. Thirdly, she went into her mother and grandfather's room. No belts. By this time, Kagome was infuriated. Her flames were rapidly growing.

Finally, after composing herself, Kagome casually strolled back into her room. Sota and InuYasha still stood where they were, confused, but why would they dare move? Kagome opened her own closet doors and still found no belts. She closed the doors, tightly clutched her fists, and furiously turned to face the two guilty boys.

"Sota," Kagome said in a surprisingly sweet tone. "Could you bring me the phone? I need to call mom."

Sota didn't dare question his sister. She was already smiling, even when she had so much anger surrounding her. He didn't want to release the rest of her bottled up flames any time soon. So he just nodded and ran to get the phone. After about fifteen seconds, he was back with the phone. He handed it to his sister.

"OK. Thanks. Now get out." Kagome began dialing her mother's number. "InuYasha, you go with Sota. Go play some video games or something."

InuYasha and Sota threw fast glances at one another. Why was Kagome being so nonchalant about all the events they had just told her about? Why was she suddenly being so nice? Why was she calling her mom?

"Well don't just stand there. You two get going."

By this time, the two curious boys were suspicious of Kagome, but instead of questioning her, they just left her room and went into Sota's.

Once Kagome knew they were out of ear shot, she pressed the call button, and her mother picked up.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry for asking this all of a sudden, but can you get me something before coming back home?"


	3. The Silver Belt

The Silver Belt

Sota casually played his video games while InuYasha stood and watched. He just could not get why Kagome had switched moods on them. It brought shivers up his spin.

"Sota," said InuYasha. "Don't you think it's strange how Kagome just sent us off like that? I mean, I thought she would at least tell me to sit."

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty strange too, but I thought she would run and get the belt so she could spank you," replied Sota.

InuYasha cringed at the words "belt" and "spanking." He knew why Kagome had rushed out of her room: she was trying to find the belts he had hidden.

"Well," he began. "Kagome probably would have, but I-"

"DINNER TIME!" InuYasha was interrupted by Kagome's mother who had just walked into the house with multiple grocery bags.

Sota paused his game and jumped up onto his feet. "Alright! Dinner!" he screamed. He reached out and grabbed InuYasha's hand. He then began to run downstairs with him. "Come on, InuYasha!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Just stop trying to yank my arm off. Jeez."

At the bottom of the steps, Sota released InuYasha's hand and ran to his seat at the table. InuYasha was about to do the same, until he saw Kagome sitting there as well. He couldn't help but be as still as a statue. Fear locked chains around his feet.

"Well don't just stand there, InuYasha," said Kagome's mother while placing a plate of food in five different places on the table. "I got your favorite: steak."

He glanced over at Kagome, who wasn't looking at him, then back to her mother. "I'm . . . not very hungry," he lied.

"Oh, please," said Kagome. "I bet you haven't eaten since breakfast. Just come and sit right here." She banged on the area of the table that was across from her. InuYasha gulped. He stared at the oddly nice girl, wondering what she was planning. He hesitated before taking his seat across from Kagome. "Oh, mom, before I forget, did you bring me what I asked for."

"Yes, dear." Kagome's mother brought he daughter a white grocery bag. "Here you go.

Kagome took it and placed it under her seat. InuYasha couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Thanks, mom."

A cool breeze ran through the large hole in the wall. It made dinner time feel cold and awkward. When everyone was finished with their plates, Kagome's mother collected them, put them in the sink, and said, "Kagome, could do the dishes for me? Your grandfather and I need to run the house repair center."

"Sure thing, Mom, but can you get me a few more materials for my project. InuYasha kind of broke it."

"Sure. We'll be back soon." Kagome's mother smiled, motioned for her father to follow her, then left the house. Now it was just Sota, Kagome, and InuYasha.

"Hey, InuYasha, let's go play some video games," said Sota after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Umm," InuYasha looked at Kagome. She was blankly staring down at her half empty tea-cup. "Sure."

As he began to get out of his seat to follow Sota up the stairs, Kagome picked up her cup and slammed it down on the table. The two boys froze where they stood.

"Sit. Back. Down." Kagome's voice sounded deep, angry, and evil. She was revealing her true feelings. Such anger bottled up inside her. InuYasha knew he was in a danger zone, so he sluggishly sat back down in his seat. "Sota, you can go upstairs and play your game. This won't take _too_ long."

InuYasha jumped when she said "too long." He knew he couldn't get his self out of what was about to happen. Sota looked at InuYasha with concern and worry then walked up the stairs. He knew what was about to happen too.

A hush flew over the room. The only things that made noise were the zephyr and InuYasha's nervously bouncing leg. Kagome just casually drank her tea. When her cup was empty, she placed it on the table and locked her fingers together. She looked InuYasha right in the eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" asked InuYasha.

Kagome sighed heavily. "You ruined my school project, shattered my window, disfigured my bike, and blew a huge hole in the kitchen. Why wouldn't I look at you like this? But that's not the case." InuYasha gulped. "Where did you hide the belts, InuYasha?" He began to squirm and adjust himself in his seat yet said nothing. "I'll ask you one more time. Where are the belts?" This time, InuYasha stared blankly at the table. He didn't want to be spanked, so he didn't want to tell her. "Alright then."

Kagome reached for the bag that was underneath her chair. She grabbed it, walked over to InuYasha, and put the bag in his face. He stared at it blankly while Kagome pulled out an item from inside it. When InuYasha realized what it was, sweat began to stream down his cheeks.

The item was a belt, but it wasn't an ordinary belt. It was a silver belt with small metal balls that were the size of medium-sized buttons. The balls were protruding out of the belt. Kagome folded the belt in half and held it in her right hand.

"Over the table, now."

InuYasha began to shake. He knew that this spanking was going to be more painful that all the others combined. "B-But, Kagome," he said.

"Now!"

He jumped at the sudden raise of Kagome's voice. To get on Kagome's good side, he decided not to hesitate. He stood up and leaned over the table. Almost immediately, Kagome wrapped her left arm around InuYasha's waist and began slamming the belt on his back side. He didn't even have time to lay his head on the table.

Kagome was smacking the belt across InuYasha's backside like a rapid killer. InuYasha could feel the metal balls putting indents and bruises all over his bottom. It felt like he was being shot with a machine gun in the butt. He lifted his feet off the floor and began to kick.

"OW! KAGOME, WAIT!" he screamed, but she didn't stop. She didn't even acknowledge him.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

InuYasha began to carve his claws into the table. His butt was on fire. With every swing of the belt, it felt like it was getting heavier, yet faster.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! KAGOME, PLEASE WAIT!"

Kagome continued to smack InuYasha with the belt; nevertheless, she spoke as she punished him. "Tell me where you hid the belts and maybe I'll stop."

"OOOWWWWW! But you OW! Said maybe!"

"Humph. Your choice."

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

InuYasha's eyes began to sting. If he told Kagome where the belts were, she would either stop spanking him and just be angry, or continue to spank him but with extra force. He decided to take his chances.

"THEY'RE IN THE SHRINE!" he screamed.

Kagome smacked InuYasha five more times and then stopped. She unwrapped her arm from his waist and threw the belt over her shoulder. "You got two minutes to go get those belts. When you get them, you put them in my room and you wait there. Got it?"

InuYasha sniffled then nodded. He stiffly arose from his bending position and took off to the shrine while Kagome walked up to her room.

Kagome sat on her bed. The belt was still draped over her shoulder. Two minutes later, InuYasha came running in with a pile of belts in his arms. He set them on the bed.

"Is that all of them?" asked Kagome. InuYasha nodded. "Alright then. Clean up this mess." Kagome pointed towards the shattered clay and glass on the floor. He scooped up the mess, left the room, and came back a minute later empty-handed. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Inuyasha cringed. He began slowly backing up out of the room as her spoke. "Hold on! I thought you said that if I told you where the belts were, you'd stop spanking me."

"And I did didn't I?" InuYasha gulped. "However, you're getting a spanking for breaking my window, my bike, my school project, and for blowing up the kitchen. The first spanking was just for hiding the belts." InuYasha stopped moving. He thought his first spanking was because he did all those things. He thought he got off easy for the first time. "On the bed, InuYasha, now!"

"Eh. But. . ." Kagome walked over to InuYasha and grabbed his hand then threw him over the bed. She placed her firm hand onto of his back and put the belt high into the air. "Kagome, wait! Please don't! They were all accidents."

"I don't care if they were all accidents!" yelled Kagome. "The fact is, you went into my room when I told you not to. None of this would have happened if you would have listened." Kagome whacked InuYasha when she said the word "listened."

"OW!" InuYasha stuffed his mouth with Kagome's bed sheets to muffle his screams.

Again Kagome cracked the half metal belt down his backside, and then she began to speed up her swings. After about twenty lashes, InuYasha started crying and whimpering.

"I see you're trying to give into the pain," said Kagome. "Well, I'll change that." She took her left hand off InuYasha's back and tugged his kimono pants down to his ankles.

InuYasha spit out the cover that was stuffed in his mouth. "Wait! Please don't!" he whimpered, but Kagome didn't listen. She just cracked the belt down his butt with all her might. This made InuYasha jump and scream, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He could feel the cold metal balls bruising and scratching up against his red and burning backside. InuYasha so badly wanted to turn onto his back and rub his poor bottom, but he remembered Kagome's policy: If you turn around, I add ten lashes. He wanted to end the torture quickly.

Kagome slammed the belt down on InuYasha again with extra force. Then again with even more force. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! PLEASE STOP!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"WWWWAAHHHHHHHHHH! KAGOME!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"I'M SO OOWWW! SORRY! AHHHHHAAA! SORRY!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"PLEAAAASSSSE STOOOOOP!"

By this time, InuYasha was going crazy. He couldn't help but frantically kick his feet, yell hysterically, or tear Kagome's sheets up. The pain was too unbearable. Too brutal.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE! OOOWWWWWWW! I PROMISE I OW! WON'T DO IT AGAIN! JUST AAAAHHH! PLEASE STOP!"

Kagome's arm felt like lead, so she decided to stop. She had been spanking InuYasha for over forty minutes, so she felt it was time for her to end. Through sniffles and whimpers, InuYasha mumbled apologies then sunk to the floor.

"InuYasha, pull up you pants," said the worn out Kagome. InuYasha did as she asked, but it took him extra time to do it because he could barely move without a streak of pain shooting throughout his body. "You stay in here. And no rubbing." InuYasha nodded while crawling up onto Kagome's bed.

When Kagome left the room, InuYasha tried to get up and walk, but as soon as he moved one leg, a lightning-like pain shot through him. He sighed heavily. "That . . . *sniff* was the worst spanking I've ever gotten."


	4. A Mother's Care

A Mother's Care

InuYasha had been lying on Kagome's bed in pain for about twenty minutes when suddenly, Sota and his mother walked into the room. Sota's mother was carrying a first aid kit.

"Oh, dear. You weren't kidding, Sota," said Sota's mom.

InuYasha whipped the remaining tears away from his eyes. With a sniff he asked," What are you two doing here?"

Sota's mom walked to the bed and sat next to InuYasha. "We're here to tend to your poor bottom."

InuYasha's eyes widened. He shot an evil glance at Sota, and then yelled," You told her?! Do you know what will happen to me if Kagome finds out?!"

"Don't worry," said Sota. "I was trying to make you an ice bath, but Kagome was already in the tub taking a bath. I heard you crying and told her that you were in real pain. Then she got irritated and told me to tell mom everything and to let her deal with you. She doesn't want to see you for the rest of the night. And you know Kagome. Once she's in one of her moods, you gotta stand clear."

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think I can take a look at your backside?" asked Sota's mom.

"Uh . . ." He hesitated. "S-Sure, I guess." InuYasha crossed his arms out in front of him and rested his head on top of them. "Uh, do you think you can be a little gentle? Right now it's really sensitive to touch."

"Sure." Sota's mom moved InuYasha's hair to one side and gingerly pulled his kimono pants down. "Oh dear." She didn't like what she saw. InuYasha's backside was apple red. It also a little red spots from the metal on the belt.

"Is it that bad?" asked Sota.

"I'm afraid so. InuYasha, your bottom is really bruised."

InuYasha sighed. "Yeah. It feels like it is. Kagome didn't show any mercy this time."

"This looks terrible." Sota's mom reached out and lightly touched his red butt cheek.

"OW! OW! OW!" InuYasha's sudden scream startled both Sota and his mother.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I didn't know hit hurt that much. I mean, I barely touched it."

"No big deal," InuYasha whimpered. "It just stings is all."

Sota's mother sighed. She opened the first aid kit and removed a tube of ointment from it. "Then I don't think you'll like what I have to do next."

That worried InuYasha. "W-What are you going to do?"

She poured some of the ointment into her right hand. "I'm going to rube this over your bottom. At first you'll feel a little cold, but it will warm up soon." She placed her hand on InuYasha's backside and began to rub it in circular motions. InuYasha jumped at the touch.

"Eeehhhh! It stings! OW!" He gripped the bed sheets.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done."

The pressure Sota's mom was putting on InuYasha's butt didn't help him feel better at all. It felt like it was making it worse. "OWWW! Ugh! It burns. It burns!"

After rubbing his bottom fifteen more times, Sota's mother put up the ointment, pulled up the whimpering InuYasha's pants, and handed the kit to Sota. "Sota, could you put this up and bring me a bag of ice?"

Sota took the kit. "Sure thing, mom." He ran out room.

"So, InuYasha, how do you feel?"

"Well . . . my backside is warming up." He threw his hands onto his bottom. "I take that back. It really burns. Ow."

Sota's mother let out a little chuckle. Soon, Sota arrived with a bag of ice. He handed it to his mom. She gingerly set the bag on InuYasha's bottom after moving his hands away. "How does that feel?"

InuYasha let out a long, relaxed sigh. "Aaahhhhh. That feels much better."

She smiled. "InuYasha."

"Yeah."

"A word of advice: If Kagome tells you to do something, you should do it. OK."

InuYasha blushed with embarrassment. "I'll try to keep that in mind."


End file.
